Babylon 5: Dilgar War
by zagor03
Summary: 2230 Dilgars invade League space, killing, torturing, experimenting. Nobody dare to go against them, and the major races has no intention of entering war on the side of League. Only one race will join to the side of League. Earth Alliance a newcomer will unleash full power against Dilgar Tyranny. War which will make Earth Alliance major player in the galaxy.
1. I: A Plea to Deff Ears

**BABYLON 5: DILGAR WAR**

_First Stage_

„_Hello there. My name is Rhea and i am the last of my people still living in this galaxy. This document is collection of events that happened decades ago, conflict that young races call Dilgar war. _

_I belong to species that was called first one by younger races. We were older then Vorlons and Shadows but younger than some others, including species that Lorien belongs. _

_Where Vorlons represent peace and order, Shadows represent chaos and war. Each side believes its way is the best, each trying to get as much followers. Bulk of first ones leaves beyond the rim, but few including I and the Lorien the first of all first ones remains. _

_You could call me historian, because I collected events of all that happened for last several thousand years. But this story is not about what happened long time ago, it is about event, a conflict that happened roughly forty five human years ago. _

_Every war is cruel and tragic but this could be one of cruelest in modern history of species involved. It is also tragic war as one species get extinct. _

_I will start with Humans, a species that was mostly unknown to the most of species in known space. Humans were newcomers, having first contact with Centauri Republic only around eighty or so years before the Dilgar war started. It was Centauri who introduce Humans to jump technology allowing mankind to spread across the stars and establish unified Earth Alliance. Centauri naturally try to manipulate Humans into believe that Humans are their long lost sub species, but Humans didn't buy it, to say even with "help" Centauri provided and introduction of jump technology, Humans didn't really trust Centauri and there was lots of good reasons not to. _

_To say at least, Humans never really trust Centauri, they believed that because Centauri were expansionist, day will come when Centauri may even invade Earth. This led Earth Alliance to build up its force. By the 2228, nobody whom Earth Alliance had trade really know the real power of Earth Alliance military. Humans were aware of Dilgars but because of Dilgar aggressive nature avoid direct contact with them. At the eve of war with League of non-Aligned words, Dilgar make a non-aggression pact with Earth Alliance, at that moment Earth Alliance realized Dilgars are on the move but decide to do nothing. _

_Dilgars were quite opposite to Humans. They were aggressive, selfish and proud species that expand through conquest similar to Centauri but far aggressive. It was unknown to young species at the time that Dilgars were been manipulated, by Drakh, servants to the Shadows. Drakhs wanted to see if Dilgars were new soldiers for upcoming Shadow war. Drakhs used advanced technology given to them by Shadows to manipulate Dilgars but not only high Dilgar leadership but also to destabilize star in its home system. Dilgars faced extinction, and been already aggressive this was a sign to move, to conquer and survive. It was exactly what Drakh wanted, push them into war. _

_In 2228 Centauri and Dilgars made a deal, which result in Narn colony of Hylak VII occupied by Dilgar forces, its population exterminated. This was to be staging ground for attack on League. Two years later in 2230, Dilgars launched all-out war against the League. Even with combined force of all League members, League didn't stand a chance and was battling a losing war. _

_League had no options, they could not ask Centauri for help, as they dislike Centauri. Narn were to weak, enigmatic species that live on edge of known space known as Minbari, were oldest of younger species and would not aid League, leaving only one last species to help, Humans, but Humans were not interested in joining the war. Humans were cautious and were not ready to show its force, not yet. War started in 2230 and immediately news of Dilgar atrocities came to EA, but again EA would reject any League plea to help, constantly showing neutrality. _

**A PLEA TO DEFF EARS**

Natui Agari, Abbai ambassador to Earth. Her role in Dilgar war was of great importance as she was the one who was catalyst for Earth Alliance to join the League against the Dilgars, she and the Vanguard incident that follows shortly after her presentation on Earth.

Natui's aid Gous was neverous, this was first time Natui will speak in front of Earth government. Abbai send several pleas of help to Earth Alliance before but this is first time Abbai representative came directly to Earth. Every plea so far was quickly rejected, thus Natui decide to try personally. She studied Human history. It was surprise to her as many others in League that long time ago, Humans were similar to Dilgars, especially during Great War that Humans called World War II.

There was Human guard who gestured toward Naturi to follow him. She did as told and follows him toward the podium, it was surrounded by very large round table, multiple Humans that represent the most powerful nations on Earth and Earth Alliance itself sat there, as well military officers.

"Ambassador Natui. I am President of Earth Alliance Tony Evans. You may speak now. Your plea will be considered after you finish."

Natui thank the president and without any delays start. "My government sends several pleas of help as well envoys; you refuse and reject every time. We understand that you do not wish to enter this war and as sovereign nation that is your right but please hear me. I came not only as representative of Abbai, I came here representing every species in League of non-Aligned words. I came to ask for your help against Dilgars. We the League lived and trade for many decades and even centuries in peace. We support each other in the time of need but now, we cannot. We stand no chance against Dilgars. We ask Narns but Narns are not in any shape to fight as their homeworld occupied by Centauri. We do not trust Centauri. They are not people to trust to. You are the only other species that we could turn for help. Despite your status as newcomers there were rumors around that you have large and powerful military, one capable to go against the Dilgars. With your help we may stand a chance."

Natui was to start again when President Evans stops her with hand and say "Ambassador, we understand the situation you and other members of League are, but why would we enter war that does not concern us. We saw the evidences of Dilgar atrocities; we saw what they doing, despite them trying to hide it. But why would we help? Why would we place our self in danger, sending our troops into war that is not theirs to fight? "

Natui didn't say anything for moment but she decided when she travels to Earth she won't surrender, she will fight for help if she must. She will use every card she could even Humans past.

"You ask why mister president? There are several reasons. First, once Dilgars finish League, next target is Narn, no doubt Centauri will step in and they will share Narn Regime in half but once Narn are done for, who do you think will be next target? You! Right now Dilgars do not know you. They do not know anything about Earth Alliance, your power. But once they finish with this war, how long will need them to find that out and then invade you. No matter how powerful you are if they gather more territories, resources you will be outnumbered. Dilgars are vicious and aggressive. They would not dare to challenge Centauri but you, yes."

"I doubt Dilgars can fight us? if they do that would end to their doom." This came from one man in brownish uniform. _"Typical military arrogance"_ Natui thought.

"Maybe, maybe right now you think you can go against them. But you saw their military war machine. They are not to threat lightly; nothing about Dilgars is to take lightly." Natui respond and continue "Second, your own species was once like Dilgars. Brutal, aggressive, you history is full of wars and some quite bloody ones. Your people also did experiment, on your own, using terrible ways to kill others. Am I wrong?"

"That era is long behind us." President said

"Perhaps, but it was less than three hundred of yours that you did what Dilgars doing today. You claim to change, but would you really be aside and watch innocent people be butchered, experimented, whole planets whipped from life. You know I am right. You know that Dilgars won't stop. But if you help us, you will gain respect and reputation. League will be in your debt."

Natui presentation last for at least an hour before it was over. Alliance civilian and military leadership debate for over two hours should Earth Alliance broke non-aggression pact with Dilgars and help League or not. It was ultimately decided to reject Abbai plea request.

Natui was disappointed, she saw Humans last hope but Humans simply were not interested, sure they protect their own ideals and their own first but how long will they be safe. Only before Dilgars get even stronger and attack them.

That night President Evans calls his two military advisers, Generals Edgar Lefcourt and Benjamin Trovs.

"Gentlemen, you were present when ambassador Natui asked for help. We refused again but I want your opinions. What are our chances against Dilgars? Could we win?"

General Lefcourt was first to answer "Those are hard questions sir. We did send special forces into Dilgar occupied territories, they did encounter everything that ambassador told us, torture, experiments are every days in the camps. Many prisoners basically yell to be killed rather to spend another day alive. You saw the footages our teams taken. It really is madness. They are brutal species, and most of League troops are not match for them, only Drazi could stand against them, for short period.

Dilgars do not use much of tactics they simply bomb everything to crisp and everyone that survive where whipped by large ground forces. They do not use much of strategy at least not on the ground, our forces could defeat them, not without casualties but we could do it from smaller to larger ground battleground, about navy, that may be tricky. They have quite large navy, waste majority of it consists of corvette and frigate sized ships but they are always in tight packs and well-armed. Could our ships go against them? Yes, their ships are strong but none of them at least those we know so far are capable against our Nova class dreadnoughts. If we utilizing our Novas in dreadnought walls and concentrating the firepower in one direction like a line battle we could eliminate any opposition quickly. But again in sheer numbers it is two to one for Dilgars."

"So we could get upper hand against them?" President asks again?

"I will not say yes, that would be arrogant of me, but we could sir, but all operations would need to be well executed."

"General Trovs, what about our construction capabilities, could we increase warship production?"

Other General, Benjamin Trovs was head of military Research and development center as well shipbuilding.

"Our current warship production is in war production. Our shipyards are working 100%. We are focusing on three standard types: Nova class as heavy class, Hyperion as medium class and Artemis as light anti-air/missile class. Other classes of starships are under construction but at slower paces. Since we do not know real size of Dilgar fleet I cannot give you our own capabilities to counter them, and also I cannot say how many losses we can replace."

President Evans asked few more questions before dismissing two officers. He wants to avoid war with Dilgars. But again, Natui words did strike the point. Humans were new to the Galactic affairs. Helping League against Dilgars and if there is luck defeat Dilgars would place humans on new level, League would see Earth Alliance as major power and will be in debt if Earth Alliance ever need help.

"_But that is selfish reason. Sacrificing our own people, our own military might. Is it worth it?"_

_**OMELOS**_

Four months since Dilgar started their war against the League. Their war machine moved swiftly and mercilessly. High warmaster Lha'Dar watched the skies of Omelios, the sun, although not seen from surface was changing, dying.

One of his officer's warmaster Dha'Dur approached.

Lha'Dar turns around seeing the young warmaster. Only year ago he was a battlemaster now he is one of his top warmasters.

"I hear quite a lot of your victories Dha'Dur. Your combat against League fleets was quite fascinating. Your sister also had lots of achievements of her own."

"Sire, I found my sisters work disturbing not worth of praise."

"Is that so Dha'Dur?"

"Real battle is on the battlefield, either that been on the ground or in space. Experimenting on prisoners, captives, is something I do not see worthy."

"Torture came with war Dha'Dur. We need to see what makes our enemies ticking. Jha'Dur is quite capable and I dare to say innovative."

"Is that really necessary? League is no match for us? Nobody is helping them. It won't be long before they are finished. We don't really need to massacre whole planets. That goes against our beliefs." Dha'Dur said.

"Those beliefs were no more. Dha'Dur. Look around you." Lha'Dar shows with his hand toward city and mountains behind the city. "All this will be gone soon. Once we establish ourself in League space we chose whatever planet we want to be new Omelos. If our sun is dying we will find new home that suit us."

"And what about population of planet we chose?"

"What about them, we whip them out, keep some for slaves but rest eliminate. You may ask if it's necessary. It is. If not, one day they would rebel against us and we don't want that."

Dha'Dur didn't like Lha'Dar, he didn't trust him. There were rumors about how he came to power. Dha'Dur knew that his species was always aggressive, he itself loved combat. But he likes fighting fair and square. He enjoy Killing his opponent without using tricks, torture and experimentation that his sister and many other warmasters doing, there was simply something wrong in it and it all started three decades earlier when their sun start to show signs of change, possibility of going super nova was high but that was not possible, their sun was too young to go super now, so why. Why would it starting to act like an old star? It was also question why expanding? Even if Omelos star is going super nova, Dilgar Empire had more colonies, they could move their entire population to some of other systems. Why invading League?

Dha'Dur ask himself many times this questions, he even ask Lha'Dar, but Lha,Dar would not give answer he wanted, it was "For future of Dilgars".

"Tell me Dha'Dur, what do you think of Earth Alliance? We hear many things about them from our captives. We itself have very limited contact with them. It seems they ignore us mostly. We offered them non-aggression pact shortly before we start attacking League and they accept it. Why do you think is that?

"I, I don't know sire." Dha'Dur answer. He really didn't know. He hears for Humans but he didn't have any ideas about them, nor he care really.

"I believe there are two reasons. First either they are weak or do not want to get caught in war with us so they accept non-aggression pact. Or they are stronger then League and they hiding it, acting to be small when they are actually much stronger.

And there is another curiosity about the pact. When they decide to accept it, they didn't wish to meet, only trough audio and video. They also warn that any of our ship entering their space will be met with deadly force. Now you don't go and say such think to someone who offers you hand of friendship if you do not hide something."

"_Offer of friendship, is non-aggression pact from our side really an offer of friendship pff."_ Dha'Dur think, to him there was no sense sending to species you just meet for first time non-aggression pact and call it offer of friendship.

"Maybe they simply don't want be in our way." Dha'Dur said,

"Perhaps, but do you think they could be threat to us?" Lha'Dar asks.

"I don't see how they can be threat to us. From what we hear from our captives from League, they are newcomers, they had only meet Centauri some eighty or so of their years ago. I doubt they are big or powerful. Maybe they are just cautious and they don't want attention. Especially now after we invaded League."

"You may be right. But somehow I sense threat from them. I believe once we end League we may take on them to, just in case. What you think about that Dha'Dur?"

I believe that to be unwise. We know a lot about League even Narns and Centauri but we do not know anything about Humans. They are enigma to us like Minbari. If I am on your place sire, I would do things slowly."

Lha'Dar noded and nod with his arm for Dha'Dur to leave.

"We would see, Dha'Dur, all in good times." Lha'Dar said to himself and again looks toward the sun, covering his face with arm. "_But we are almost out of time_."

**CENTAURI PRIME – ROYAL PALACE**

Emperor Turhan sat in his throne; next to him two concubines lay on soft pillows.

His adviser Nahan came with news of Narn insurgency.

Narn was under Centauri rule for over a hundred years now and yet Narns still have few planets not directly taken by Centauri and also ships. It is believed by Centauri intelligence that Narn have few shipyards capable of building smaller frigates and cruisers, but those ships were no match really for Centauri navy.

Recent trade with Dilgars cost Centauri one Narn colony. However what Dilgars did to populace shocked the Emperor Turhan. It was deal that his adviser Nahan did.

"It is for keeping peace with Dilgars your highness". "Dilgars were not advanced as we are but still they poses great navy and it would not be smart to go to war with them."

Emperor knew those are only excuses. There must be something there, but what.

"Your highness, I bring news about Narn insurgency." Nahan started as soon as he enters the room and bowed.

"By your tone I guess things are not good?" Emperor Turhan responds, he enjoys seeing Nahan angry and his tone and face show that Nahan is enraged.

"Your highness, we believe they store weapon caches all around Narn, not only Narn but other planets as well. We believe they plan full scale rebellion. Not only that but they manage to destroy two of our ships in last twelve hours. They get bolder. It seems that trade between us and Dilgar and Dilgar whipping population of their colony only enraged them."

"And whose fault was that Nahan?"

"Mine your highness. I should know that Dilgar didn't plan to leave Narn population alive."

Turhan closed his eyes and massage sides of his head. _"My family is directly responsible for occupation and stripping of Narn. I can't and I won't go the same way. And what I did, I allow Nahan to ruin everything I tried to fix. This was not the first mistake Nahan make. Last time fifteen thousand Narns died because his aggressive punishment. I am not my family, my ancestors."_

Turhan nod to the guards and two guards standing in room came and apprehend Nahan.

"Your highness, what is the meaning of this?"

"You made so many mistakes Nahan. So many mistakes, and you did them. And every you did you did with your plans behind my back. All which failed miserable. He nod again and guards holding the Nahan exit the room.

"_I need to start again. I need to give Narns their freedom or this full scale rebellion will weaken Centauri Republic, I cannot allow that. Not now!_"


	2. II: Vanguard Incident

**II. VANGUARD INCIDENT**

„_Humans refuse to help League. As an independent race, not having any deals with League they didn't see need to offer war aid. The only aid was food, water and all other supplies to the stricken worlds and enclave planets where survivors gathered. Many human captains of independent companies volunteer for such task even knowing that it would be dangerous. Few of those ships were even destroyed by Dilgars as those ships carried refugees out of warzone. Earth sends military ships to escort civilian transports and patrol the former trade lines. Dilgars send protest but at first do nothing about it, attacking Earth military ship would mean war, not that some warmaster would not want to enter war with Earth, to test its power, irony or not they could know that they would have chance to test Earth." _

**Talsia IV**

A remote world of Talsia IV is located on the border between Abbai Matriarhate and Balosian Republic. Since Balos Prime was conquered by the Dilgars, many refugees pass the Talsia system in order to escape the war. Talsia IV become a hub for refugees and before war it was trading hub for two species, it is also system where help from Earth arrive.

Hyperion class heavy cruiser, Vanguard stood ground near the Talsia IV. Its task was to protect Human ships that came from Earth. This measure was added after several unarmed Human ships were either destroyed or damaged by Dilgars. While Dilgars claimed that Human ships carried refugees and that they enter Dilgar space, Humans claim that space belong to the Abbai and Balosians and that they have every right to enter.

Vanguard stood with its bow pointed toward darkness of space position in such manner to cover both the Talsia IV and its jumpgate, its weapons primed and ready if needed. Hyperion class is relatively new class, entering service in 2218, they were over one kilometer long and well-armed. Despite been relatively new class, Hyperion's lack gravity on board nor rotating section, meaning crew fly in zero gravity and need to strap itself on their seats. None of Earth ships at the time possessed neither gravity nor rotation section, although Earth did start experimenting with rotation sections that would be introduced in future classes. Despite not possessing gravity, Hyperions were quite effective ships, faster and more armed and protected then any ship of the League, but probably the best thing about them, they were easy to build and maintain. Vanguard itself belong to newer batch as it was built and commissioned four months ago under command of experienced captain Ian Hayes, Hayes was in military for over twenty years, he studied Dilgar combat behaviors both in space and on the ground.

It was 18:15 ship time and Captain Hayes was on the bridge, strapped on his seat and watching reports of Dilgar movements from scouts he deployed earlier. His bridge crew was relaxed and they even joked a little, he didn't mind, in this time, in this time crew needed little relaxation, all ship sensors are on highest settings working together with hyperspace sensors buoys, allowing ship to detect approaching ships.

Despite everything been calm, Heyes knew it won't for a long. This was quite important world and there is no chance in hell Dilgars will miss it, Heyes believed that presence of an Earth heavy cruiser may distract and even scared Dilgars away, and yet it could cause that Dilgar commander challenger his ship. He was forbidden to attack first, but nowhere in his order said that he couldn't return fire if attacked. Multiple transport ships moved near Vanguard, majority belonging to League species, some Human. Human captains despite told not to still carry hundreds on refugees outside of League space to the systems between Earth and League space, small patch of space that was de facto buffer and trade area for Humans and League, established during early contact with League.

Sensor officer, Lieutenant Jakobski joked with his friend nearby when beeping started on his console, he immediately turn and report "Sir, hyperspace probes detect ten ships, approaching to jump point, Dilgar ships."

Captain Hayes stop reading reports and turns to main screen which shows the silhouettes of ships that hyperspace buoys transmit. League send all known ship classes of Dilgars to the Earth Alliance, but EA special forces uncover lots of data on its own while on mission deep in Dilgar territory. There were six Jashakar class frigates, small and very maneuverable ship armed with short range weapons, two Ochlavita class destroyers, medium sized ship, carrying decent weapon systems and defenses, ideal ship for short to medium combat, single Rhoric assault ship,class specialized for planetary raids, last ship belong to Tagrath class strike cruiser, class which was in size of Hyperion class but comparing on multi-purpose role of Hyperion, Tagrath is more specialized for long range attacks with its long range missiles as its other weapons were short to medium ranges only.

"Sir, Dilgar ships are jumping in!" Sensor officer yelled.

Since jump gate was on other side, Dilgar ships used their own jump engines. However only one of them actually uses it and that was the strike cruiser. Jump point of that ship was more than big enough for rest of fleet to jump to normal space.

Ships were deployed in standard pyramid formation, with two ships forward and three aft. First group consist of five Jashakar frigates and Ochlavita class destroyer, while all other ships including the strike cruiser which act as command ships were in second group.

On the bridge of Tagrath class strike cruiser, battlemaster Khe'nath observed situation on screen at the front of the bridge, like Hyperion, Tagrath lack gravity and crew had similar straps on their positions. Comparing the Earth navy Dilgars did possessed gravity, but gravity devices were relatively new technology and were used only on board battleships, carriers and dreadnoughts and even in this case it is believed that only command versions of this ship types have gravity. While this gravity devices were not near advanced as those used by Minbari, they were close to those of Centauri.

"_It is my own believe that Drakh were responsible for introduction of gravity technology in Dilgar ships." _

"Battlemaster, we arrived to Talsia IV. There are multiple ships in orbit of Talsia, majority of those belong to different types of freighters and transports belonging to League, some seems to belong to Humans. There is also one larger ship right on our path." One of bridge crew reported.

Battlemaster ordered large ship to be zoomed on the screen. He recognized ship as Earth heavy cruiser, a human ship. Clearly ship was warship as multiple guns could be seen on it, all in their directions of the Dilgar ships and ship itself was moving slowly toward.

"_Human heavy cruiser, now that is prey worth fighting."_

"Hail the human ship." Battlemaster order.

On board Vanguard, there were no more jokes, no relaxation, every crewmember was strapped an on its post. Everyone on board knows about Dilgars atrocities, knowing what they doing to the species of League, also everyone know that Dilgars are not to be trusted.

"Sir we are been hailed by the Dilgar command ship."

"Open channel, audio only." Captain Hayes responds.

"This is Battlemaster Khe'nath of the Dilgar Imperium. Withdraw immediately or we will be forced to open fire on your ship. This system belongs to Dilgar Imperium, its citizens belong to Dilgar Imperium, and as such you are trespassing our space, also your transport ships are carrying refugees. They are to stop with it immediately or they will be destroyed."

"Battlemaster Khe'nath, I am Captain Ian Hayes of Earth Force. We are here to protect our transport ships from any unprovoked attack from your side. Civilian transports that you detect are delivering aid from Earth Alliance, not smuggling refugees. If you interfere with their mission and fire upon them, that would be considered as an act of war. This is your first and last warning Battlemaster."

No doubt, captain Hayes think "_It was little too aggressive, but this race only know aggressive way."_

"Ha-ha-ha! You have warrior spirit Captain, il give you that. But one ship is no match for this fleet, leave now; this is not your concern."

"Am afraid we I can't do that. As long there are human ships in this system we are obliged to stay and protect them and of course we know what you plan to do, so we stay." Captain says, he didn't plan to give Dilgars refugees as he knows they would be butchered.

Battlemaster didn't say anything but ordered his subordinates to cut channel.

"Move forward, gun ports open." Battlemaster orders and fleet start to move. Hayes didn't plan to withdraw, while his orders are explicit not to engage Dilgar ships, he couldn't oversee fact that if Vanguard moves from its defensive position, Dilgars would slaughter everyone in the system, and there were over ten thousand innocent refugees. He also knows that most of Human ships that came with aid now ferry refugees out. Of course, civilian captains were forbidden to ferry refugees, however nobody could really forbid them, either get them out, or let them die and they would die for sure or been used as slaves.

"Launch all Starfuries, target the enemy ships but do not fire." Captain ordered, he didn't want to fire first shot but he knew it won't be long before Dilgars do just that. "Lieutenant, send message to command, inform them about current situation." But reply came quickly from com officer, Dilgars jammed all frequencies.

On Dilgar command cruiser battle was already in the air.

"Human cruiser is not backing away. They are moving in our way, attack position and they are targeting our ships."

Vicious smile shows at Battlemasters face. Outgunned and outnumbered but they won't back away, for what bunch of refugees that are not even of their own species. All Dilgar ships have strict order not to attack Human warships but in case Human ship interferes with their mission they are to eliminate threat as fast as possible, so far there was no any incident.

Battlemaster already ordered jamming of entire system. He didn't want any message to go out or in. Human ship won't back away and fight is eminent at least he will see what that ship is made from.

"Order destroyer Zhakun to fire a warning shot across Human warship bow."

Destroyer that was ordered to fire a warning shot it missed Vanguard for roughly thirty meters.

"Sir! Detecting energy pulse, they fire. They missed by around thirty meters."

"So they give us warning shot. Do not respond on it, we won't move, send message to civilian ships get them out of here NOW!" Captain Hayes didn't plan to leave all those civilians on their own, even if he survive and is send to court-martial he knew he doing the right thing. These people will be butchered, Dilgars will either kill all of them or most of them or having those that survive as slaves or test experiments. Humans should not sit and watch, that was what captain believed after all Humans did the same bad things in past. Despite these bad things were in past, they were still part of history and will remain a black spot.

Vanguard now faced approaching Dilgar ships, all six of its Aurora starfuries were deployed and in protective formation around the ship, all weapons were charged and ready and all missile tubes and torpedo launchers ready, all of its interceptors were on standby and defense grid energy projections as well. Despite Humans have capabilities of building rotation based ships, those ships were seen complex, slow and used too much energy. Earth invest less into such capabilities and more in defensive systems making Earth ships one of best defended ships of all younger races even better defended then Minbari ships. The only of course difference between Earth and Minbari is that Minbari ships used far more advanced weapons systems as well sensors. These technologies were more than enough to deal with any ship of younger races. Minbari lack real defensive technologies as they didn't really need it but on the other hand Humans invest heavily to protect their ships, from heavy armor to defensive systems and Dilgars would witness firsthand how efficient Hyperion class was in combat, especially in close combat.

On the bridge of strike cruiser, Battlemaster observe Human ship. It didn't move and all of its weapons were now active as well six fighters launched, clearly Humans not intend to withdraw. Battlmeaster could also see that more and more civilian ships are running from the Talsia IV to jump gate.

"First wave engage the Earth ship, continue jamming." Battlemaster ordered. Orders were short and clear but some crewmembers on bridge were confused.

"Sir, our orders…"

"Our orders were to secure this system, starting with Talsia IV, Human ship interfere with our mission, move aggressively into our path, we fired a warning shot they didn't comply. If this was ship from some League species there would be no warning shots at all. We gave them plenty of time to move away they didn't and surely they won't risk war if one of their ships is lost, now do as I ordered."

"Yes Battlemaster!"

Sensor officer on board Vanguard noticed movement and weapon locks from Dilgar ships. "Sir five ships moving forward, four frigates and destroyer they are charging weapons, destroy and strike cruiser also launching several fighters. They are moving to engage."

"All hands battle stations!" Captain yelled, "Evasive maneuvers.

As he gave order helm officers quickly complied with them and as soon as ship start to maneuver enemy ships fired. Dilgar ships open fire on Vanguard with their forward plasma cannons, they were still too far to fire their missiles and torpedoes but they rapidly closing in. Dilgar frigates and destroyers were designed for short to medium range, unlike Hyperion which is multipurpose ship and has long range capabilities.

"Lieutenant Jordan, fire all forward batteries on closest enemy ship, concentrate your main battery fire on one ship while fire missiles one to six to second ship."

"Yes sir."

Vanguard continue to maneuver, dodging enemy fire, its interceptor and energy projectors were more than defending ship against plasma weapons from Dilgar ships, although single shot did hit port side of the bow doing little damage. Vanguards main batteries came to life firing deadly plasma bolts toward the first Jashakar frigate. Jashakar frigates were smallest ships in Dilgar navy that could be considered as capital class of ship, these ships were designed to work in small wolf packs. However, these small ships have weak armor, and most of their weapons were concentrated on the front of the ship as they were designed to punch trough the enemy lines in large numbers. Like most of the smaller Dilgar ships of this time, they lack gravity and they lack any real defensive capabilities, comparing to Earth Hyperion class which was much larger, heavily armed and has excellent defensive capabilities.

Vanguards main batteries fired on the lead Jashakar frigate, ship received full brunt of the hit, followed by the second and third volleys from main and secondary guns. Limited defense on the ship were unable to protect small frigate and ship was destroyed immediately.

Battlemaster looked at the ship in front of attacking formation blasting one of his frigates; he ordered every ship to converge on Human ship attacking it without stopping.

Missiles fired from Vanguard had some success, despite lack of real defenses, Dilgar frigate had some anti-missile defenses and combining them with Thorun fighters manage to destroy most of incoming missiles, only few impacted and damage second frigate.

Vanguard continue to move, focusing on second frigate, however captain Hayes already realize that Dilgars deploying in crescent maneuver trying to maximize damage to his ship, he order again evasive maneuvers but ship start to receive damage, shaking each time receiving hit. Second Dilgar frigate exploded as Vanguards cannons blast it. Enemy ships now close range and start pounding heavy cruiser while Earth fighters engage in vicious dog fight with Dilgar fighters.

A missile barrage from Vanguard disable third frigate which is then finished by secondary guns, Hayes order all guns on enemy destroyer, by this time Vanguard receive lot of damage, losing one of the port plasma guns, observation bridge was damaged and at least one officer on bridge injured.

Battlemaster observe duel between Human warship and Ochlavita destroyer, clearly destroyer was outgunned by enemy warship but other ships pounding it from almost all sides and it take damage, lot of it.

Fourth Jashakar frigate received sizeable damage and its commander decide to ram Human ship, but skilled crew of Human ship manage to partiary avoid hit, as enemy frigate hit the forward section bounce of it off. It seemed that ship was over but damaged frigate completely or on purpose lost control and engine section strike Vanguards engines as it moved not completely bounced away, this caused heavy damage and shutdown of half of the systems but its weapons were still operational.

"Report" Captain Hayes yelled.

"Port engine damaged, thruster control off…" officer that report damage was cut in sentence as the explosion rock the bridge, one of the crewmembers was impaled by large piece of bridge debris. "Main cannon destroyed, forward interceptors are down."

Damage was heavy and engines were no longer working on hundred percent, there was no chance to escape, sensor dome also received beating and left only secondary sensors working. Captain Hayes order his crew to continue firing on destroyer, realizing that with jamming and damaged engines they are doomed, at least they could take few more with them. From short range remaining guns on Vanguard were devastating and blasting chunks of armor and hull of enemy destroyer. It was too late for Hayes to realize that destroyer was moving in their own trajectory, not knowing that destroyers bridge crew was dead, ship was left moving at combat speed right in Vanguard's way. Hayes ordered all remaining guns and missiles to be fired on approaching destroyer but it was not enough, ship came quickly and fast, it was too abandon ship and Hayes knew it was over.

Destroyer slams Vanguard causing massive damage to the point of impact and killing everyone near hit. Vanguard exploded in massive bright yellowish-orange fireball, killing everyone on board both ships.

Battlemaster watch quietly. "Comparing to the League species, most of which have limited warfare experience, these Humans have long history of war" It was battlemaster thoughts as he watch Vanguard explosion. He realized immediately that if war started with Humans, it won't be an easy one as it was with League. Humans were not afraid of die in combat nor do they retreat. This battle cost him total of four frigates and destroyer, and other ships had damage as well.

With Earth ship destroyed, half of his forces destroyed, Battlemaster Khe'nath order retreat from the system, many transport ships mange to escape during the battle, some Human as well, no doubt they will report what they saw here and Humans will send more ships. He will retreat and regroup with some reinforcements and then head back that was best he could do. His subordinates protested but after he killed one of them they complied.

Dilgar strike cruiser opened jump point and remaining ships moved through followed by strike cruiser itself leaving area of debris of six ships. What battlemaster didn't know is that from six fighters Vanguard deployed, five were destroyed but one damaged fighter survived Eugene Jonas, pilot of survived fighter, observed as Dilgars withdraw. His ship was damaged and despite himself been injured he manage to operate fighter. He moved fighter toward in hope there was still transport passing by, he was in luck, a Human transport one of last full of refugees SS Chamberlain pick his transmission and saved him from his stricken craft which lost all remaining power as he approached the jump gate.

Captain of Chamberlain brought Jonas to the nearest Human warship where Jonas retell everything that happen, he also presented data device he removed from fighter before abandoning it. It was not long before Earth Command knew about the incident.

Battlemaster Khe'Naths never get chance to finish job of securing Talsia IV. He was executed for incompetence and attack on Earth vessel, another commander was send with larger force to Talsia IV. Planet and entire system were secured by Dilgars, at least ten thousand League refugees and citizens were still present there, at least half was killed later in what would be called "Talsia Massacre".

"_At this point, Dilgars sign their own death warrant. Attack on Human warship will have heavy consequences. If Humans were neutral before, now they had reason not to be. Humans realized how Dangerous Dilgars are. Ambassador Natui was right about them, Humans knew that once League is defeated Earth is next. Narn will not be able to help as they itself are under occupation for hundred years by Centauri and those few "free" Narn colonies scattered around could not do much. No doubt Centauri would give those colonies to Dilgars. Earth was next target, Humans knew that and they start to prepare. _


End file.
